Anthem Of The Angels
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Castiel wakes up alone in a hospital without his memories, he enlists help of the nurse looking after him. But Poppy has secrets of her own... Cas becomes Poppys "guardian angel" But will his new human emotions get in the way?  Cas/OC


**Anthem Of The Angels**

_"Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye "_

Anthem Of The Angels- Breaking Benjamin

xXx

Tap, tap, tap

'Piss off!'

_Tap, tap, tap!_

I awoke with a start now, falling of the sofa with a crash. As I stood up, albeit, rubbing the back of my head from where I had smacked it on the corner of the coffee table.

The door opened now, and a man in a white coat I recognized as my good friend and college Warren Faraway smirking at me, his deep green eyes twinkling mischievously at me through the slightly opened door. 'Wakey wakey Popsical!' He told me, shutting the door behind him as he walked up to me, a blessed coffee in his hand, which I took and mumbled. 'What time is it?'

'Just gone three.'

My eyes snapped open- crap! Warren watched me in amusement grab my own long white doctors coat and running out the lounge where I had caught up on a few Zs.

Three in the morning, urgh... the joy of being a doctor really.

Six years I'd been a doctor here at this hospital. Six years I had been thrown up on, you name it... the perks alright (!)

* * *

I went down to the wards now, grabbing the clipboard from next to the door and scanned the patients. Ahh, yeah.

'Hello Mrs. Richards, how are we feeling?'

The rather nice old lady smiled at me, and I wondered just how she managed to stay awake so late, reading a book- the Da Vinci Code. Good choice!

'I'm very well thank you Doctor Burns.' She smiled again, setting her book down as I reached and took her pulse, which I was relieved to feel was alot more relaxed than when she came in with a high blood pressure and bad chest pains.

I smiled now, then said. 'If we keep this up, you should be able to go home in the morning.' Mrs. Richards smiled again. 'Thank you so much Doctor Burns.' I chuckled. 'Call me Poppy. Doctor Burns sounds so rough.' She chuckled at me now. 'Thank you Poppy.'

I turned away now, pulling the curtains around the bed again and chuckled to myself- helping people was in my nature. It was just so rewarding seeing them with their loved ones, a clean bill of health.

* * *

Warren caught up with me now, calling. 'Poppy! Hey- wait!' I stopped and turned to him, brushing a stray blonde-brown hair from my face. 'Yes?' I asked, frowning at his expression, which was serious. 'I've got something to tell you...' My eyes were wide by now- was it a patient-? But he just said. 'Would you have dinner with me tonight?'

_Oh, that dick-!_

'I was so worried then!' I scowled, folding my arms over my chest in defiance, eyes pissed. Warren pouted, pushing his cute chocolate fringe out if his emerald eyes. 'Pretty please?' I chuckled a little now- Warren had always had the hots for me, everyone knew that. Well he was adorable. Tall, slightly longish chocolate brown hair and those forest green eyes. Now they were looking at me in such a cute childish way I groaned and said in defeat. 'You never give up!'

He winked at me. That's me babe.' I rolled my eyes now and tried to conceal the grin as I said. 'Ok then.'

Warren clapped his hands together and almost yelled. 'Yay!'

Such a little boy sometimes.

Suddenly, my friend Tammy ran past, saying hurriedly. 'Quick! Some guy got found unconscious.'

I groaned now, then handed my coffee cup to Warren as I ran off after her.

* * *

The guy was already connected to a heart monitor as I arrived, and my superior, Jake, said to me as I came in. 'I don't know what to make of this Doctor Burns.'

I frowned, then took the clipboard from him. Then I too, frowned in confusion- this made no sense. The guy on the bed had his eyes closed, black hair sticking up in every direction. He'd been found collapsed on a boat or something, and no one had a clue on how he got there.

It was like he appeared out of nowhere with a white flash of light.

Crazy much-?

The stats on him were weird as well- it was like he had lapsed into a coma for no reason at all. Blood pressure, perfect. Heart rate, bang on... he was too... normal. They were exactly what they were supposed to be to the last number...

Too perfect that it was unusual...

Jake sighed now, then glanced at the heart monitor. 'Could you keep an eye on him for tonight, unless something comes up? I've got a weird feeling about him.'

I nodded, staring at the guy, who looked so serene, even when in a coma. 'What's his name?' I asked now, and Jake shook his head. 'We don't know. There was no ID. The police have taken some DNA for testing for a match, I'd expect them back in the morning.' Once again, I nodded and watched Jake leave.

Why was I... intrigued by this guy-? He had an air about him... it was... weird...

I put a hand on his arm now, then felt something tingle up my own and I recoiled back in shock. It hadn't hurt, but... It felt of something else...

Of what I imagined Heaven to be like.

* * *

**Due to pestering and pleading from my friends (love you guys really lmao!) we start our little Cas/OC fic! Sorry the first chapter is rather short, but if people like this pilot chapter enough, I'll continue it(: and much longer chapters. Thanks all! If you like it, a review or something would be much loved(: x**


End file.
